Spencer
Spencer Biography Spencer is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. He's a sarcastic kind of person, flirting with several different woman despite his apparent dislike of them, and mocking Amy whenever she gets near him. He also gives Amy the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Spencer loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Spencer also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them. He considers himself as being "straight with people," rarely pretending to be what he isn't. As a result, he has been shown to either get along with or make fierce enemies with his fellow competitors, although it is more than often the latter. He prefers being independent and does not like being told what to do; they would rather give the orders. Dislikes that people bow to authority so easily or accept the status quo without question. Despite his mean demeanor, Spencer is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. Whenever he's not doing what he does best he would play the ukulele that his dad gave him before he was sent to juve. Relationships Amy Lynn (girlfriend) In Publicity, Amy met Spencer when her, Amber, Georgia, Courteney and Candy were visiting Sgt. Adams' home. Spencer finds a crying Amy and she tells him that she doesn't like "being mean all the time," and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." He comforts her and tells her that not everybody hates her she just needed to get herself back up and start a comeback. They later perform a duet together and she develops feelings for him and they both leave. Songs S1= ;Solos Song kdokdjkdfokfof.jpg|Darling, It's You (Understudy)|link=Darling, It's You ;Duets Song litm.jpg|Live In The Moment (Kenny) (Free Angel)|link=Live In The Moment Song mdkokofmifokfm.jpg|Unrequired Love (Amy) (Free Angel)|link=Unrequired Love Song djnfkfmldkfn.jpg|Here We Are, What Is This Feeling? (Amy) (Free Angel)|link=Here We Are, What Is This Feeling? Song okdjdifjojf.jpg|Palm Trees or Mistletoes (Amy) (It's a Holliday)|link=Palm Trees or Mistletoes Song keoifjfdioofkjoakf.jpg|All About That Bass (Amber) (Homesickness)|link=All About That Bass ;Solos in a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song craving.jpg|Craving (False Witness)|link=Craving Song_nban.jpg|Nothing But a Number (Home)|link=Nothing But a Number Song_eieimekmw.jpg|They Long To Be Close to You (We Are Young)|link= They Long To Be Close to You ;Duets Song fuh yyvebfy hefb.jpg|Lucky (Amy) (Come Fly With Me)|link=Lucky Song infkdnfkninfkfn kfnf.jpg|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Amy) (The Road Not Taken)|link=(I've Had) The Time Of My Life Song ooool.jpg|No Apologies (Kenny) (False Witness)|link=No Apologies Song rap.jpg|One Day We're Gonna (Kenny) (Cry Wolf)|link=One Day We're Gonna Song dd.jpg|Drip Drop (Angelina) (Home)|link=Drip Drop ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Singers